lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Mountains Warrior
The Blue Mountains Warriors are the fighting force of the Blue Mountains, otherwise known as Ered Luin. The only places they naturally spawn is in Blue Mountains Strongholds and in the Blue Dwarven mines. Behaviour Blue Mountains Warriors, like most NPC's, will attack any NPC or player with a negative alignment to the Blue Mountains faction. Be very careful when fighting them, however; they have strong armour, and a group of them in a confined space can quickly overwhelm a player. Attack strength Drops Blue Dwarven Warriors have the same drops as normal Blue Dwarves, while also having a chance to drop their worn weapons and armor when defeated. Hiring They can be hired from a Blue Mountains Commander which is also found in a Blue Mountains stronghold . The unit can be hired for 30 silver coins when the player is at +250 Blue Mountains alignment. Speech Bank Short and quick to temper Dwarves can be a nuisance sometimes. But if you earn there respect you will learn they are in fact amazing folk. However don't make them your enemies as he dwarves are known for there skill at crushing Orcs! Friendly *Our women are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for our men. *Roaring fires! Malt beer! Ripe meat off the bone! *You are not one of the Khazad, Person, but you seem friendly enough. *Let us drink together! *Shall we drink, Person? *Dwarven ale is the finest drink in all Middle-earth! *The wealth of the Dwarves is surpassed by no other race. *There is some good stonework here. *What tidings do you bring from the world of Men, Person? *My beard is the envy of all the Dwarves within these mountain holds. *Stature you may have, but a fine beard you have not! *You need to work on that beard, Person. *The smith-skill of the Dwarves is unmatched! *Do you have news from our folk in the East? *By my beard, I've not seen a Man in all my life! Welcome to my home, Person! *You're a bit too tall for these mines, Person! Ha! Ha! *Welcome to the Ered Luin, Person! Many riches await you here! Hired *I am proud to fight for your cause, Person! *Let us go forth and slay some Orcish scum! *My beard is itching for battle. *Our foes shall be crushed like a rack of fresh ribs! *The axes of the Dwarves are sharpened for battle, Person! *Few in Middle-earth can stand against the might of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains! *This is all well and good, but where has all the ale gone? *I'd sell my beard for a drink of Dwarven ale. *Ah! I miss the sight of the great stone halls of the Ered Luin. But a Dwarf will not run from battle! *We Dwarves are valiant warriors! All foes shall tremble beneath our hammers and axes! *No Orc shall escape the edge of my axe! *By my beard, I would run ten leagues just for one pint of fresh Dwarven ale! *It is truly a great honour to fight beside a warrior such as you! Hostile *Don't expect to get the better of me, you rowdy lad! *You are no match for the kinsmen of the Blue Mountains! *You should not have come here, Person! *I'll cleave your miserable skull in twain! *Come on, lad! Show me what you've got! *Suffer the wrath of the Dwarves, Person! *Came you here only to be crushed? *Out with you, Morgul-scum! *Draw your last breath, Person! *No Dwarven ale for you! *Raaarrrgh! *I'll crush you like a rock, lad! *You have underestimated us, Person! *You're a nasty piece of work, Person! *What were you thinking, picking a fight with me? Ha! *Woe and ruin upon you and your kin, Person! *Khazâd ai-mênu! *Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! *May you die in dragon-fire! *How dare you enter our lands? *Begone, Orc-scum! *You will pay for trespassing here, Morgul-scum! Category:Blue Mountains Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Dwarves Category:Hirable Category:Good Category:Level 2 Mobs